


snas crack

by allyegentlefolk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: snas is a different person than sans, wat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyegentlefolk/pseuds/allyegentlefolk
Summary: snas and sans have a nice conversation about llife





	

SNAS screm. Aahhhahhhahaah he screm.

shut up snass. said sans.

you can go shuv ur big blu dik up ur own ass said snas. kill urself boi

sans feeelings hurt!!!!!! ahash

the fandm gav me dik! I am actually skel said sans defendivesinsively.

okay butt said snas. if they say is tru then MUST have truth to it!!!1

aktualy said sans they is LIE

then snasd saw toriel but didn say nothing because THEYRE NOT FUGKIN TOGETHRE GODAMIT GUYSSSSSDZ

WHERS UR GODDAMN PROOOOOF

jk maybe

frisk also was ther. Their hair was blowing beautifully in the wind. but then sans drove a bone into their skull lol get rekt.

bye guys more later

\- ebone darknes dementia Parkinson's raven way

**Author's Note:**

> hello I am ashame


End file.
